


What’s This?

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (Magical sex toys my story I do what I want), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Napping, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup finds out what Lucretia has stashed in the night table drawer and puts it to good use.





	What’s This?

“Babe, have you seen that bracelet I had?” Lup asks, scanning the top of the night table. She’s been trying to get ready for bed, but apparently everything she owns has become scattered around Lucretia’s room. She reaches for the handle of the drawer, and Lucretia flies across the room toward her.

“It’s not in there!” Lucretia asserts, a little too forcefully. “Maybe it fell behind, I’ll help you look—oh, shit!” she swears as Lup opens the drawer and pulls out a long glass object with arcane symbols etched into one end. Lup turns it over in her hands. It’s clear, and the end with the runes is a sort of base that makes her think it could stand up, but otherwise it’s shaped mostly like...Lup grins and touches a rune and the object starts buzzing in her hand.

Lup’s face lights up as Lucretia stops in her tracks and rubs a hand across her face, radiating embarrassment. “Godsdamnit,” she mutters, “should’ve picked a better place.”

“Babe. Oh-ho, babe, is this what kept you company before me? Bet it still does, too!” Lup asks, clearly delighted. “We were only supposed to be out here two months and you knew you’d need more than those pretty fingers to make it that long, didn’t you?”

Lucretia wants to melt into the floor, or maybe just die and hope Lup forgets by next cycle. “That’s my own business,” she sputters, “give it back, I’ll take care of it.”

“Bet it takes care of you, doesn’t it, babe? Bet it takes care of you good,” Lup teases. She fiddles with another rune and the vibration changes patterns. Lup presses all the runes, and the vibrations change again and again before they go still. She smirks. “Swanky,” she says, “nothing but the best for you, babe.”

“Come on, Lup, please?” Lucretia pleads. “This is so embarrassing!”

“What’s to be embarrassed about, hon, I just found your magical glass dildo is all,” Lup teases. Lucretia puts her face in her hands and groans. “Oh, sweetheart, I bet you’re hot as fuck when you make yourself come with this thing. How often do you do it?” Lup says, sweeping her eyes over Lucretia from head to toe.

Lucretia huffs and holds her hand out for the toy. “Can I have it back now? I thought we were looking for your bracelet,” she tries.

Lup waves a hand in the air. “It’ll turn up, right now I’m trying to decide whether I wanna use this on you or watch you while you do it. I think your grabby little hands might be a problem with the first one,” she muses.

“You’d probably have to tie them up,” Lucretia murmurs, almost too quietly to hear.

Lup’s ears twitch as she catches Lucretia’s comment. A huge grin spreads across her face. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, babe?” she says, setting the toy down in the drawer, but leaving it open. She walks toward Lucretia and takes her hand, rubbing circles on the palm in a way she knows Lucretia can’t resist. Lucretia moans. “You want me to tie these pretty hands and make you come over and over? I’ll probably have to try out every setting, huh?” She kisses Lucretia’s palm and nibbles her thumb.

“How else would you know the best one?” Lucretia replies, trying to sound innocent.

“You gonna do as I say?” Lup asks. “I wanna make you come hard, I don’t wanna have to spend a lot of time punishing you for being naughty.”

Lucretia blows a raspberry.

The next few seconds are a blur. When they’ve passed, Lucretia realises three things: 1. All she can see is carpet and her feet are dangling off the ground, 2. Both she and most of her skirt are currently tucked under Lup’s left arm, which is holding her tightly by the waist, and 3. Her ass burns from the half-dozen rapid fire spanks Lup has already dealt, and Lup’s hand is resting on Lucretia’s bottom like a warning.

“Ow,” Lucretia whimpers belatedly. She doesn’t know what she expected—a warning maybe? Scolding? A slap across the face?—but being hefted bodily into the air and spanked hard over her panties before she could so much as squeak in protest was certainly a surprise.

“Sass me like that again and I swear I’ll bend you over my knee and spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week, got it? I said I don’t want to punish you today, but I absolutely will if I have to, and if it comes to that I’ll make damn sure to teach you a lesson you won’t forget. I’m not putting up with any naughty-on-purpose bullshit this time,” Lup says sternly.

“I’m sorry,” Lucretia gasps.

Lup sets Lucretia back on her feet. Lucretia reels a little as she gets her bearings and her skirt falls back into place. “Glad I’ve got your attention,” Lup says crisply. “I have far better uses for your smart mouth than blowing raspberries at me,” she teases.

“I’m sorry,” Lucretia repeats, still a little stunned.

“I know you are, sweetheart, that’s why you’re gonna be good now so I don’t have to wear your ass out.” She tucks a curl that had fallen into Lucretia’s eyes back into place and kisses her nose. Lucretia giggles. Now, let’s try again,” Lup continues. “Tell me how good you’re gonna be.”

“I’m gonna be really good, I promise I won’t be naughty on purpose,” Lucretia answers sincerely. As much as she was turned on by her last spanking, the spanking Lup’s threatened this time doesn’t sound like something Lucretia’s eager to experience at all.

“Let’s get rid of these,” Lup says, tugging at Lucretia’s clothes. “Take yours off and I’ll get mine.”

The two quickly strip down, leaving their clothes tangled together in a heap on the floor. “Ready,” Lucretia says.

“Excellent, now get your cute little butt up on the bed,” Lup orders.

Lucretia crawls up onto the bed, and Lup retrieves the tie from her bathrobe. “This worked pretty well before, and it didn’t rub on your wrists and hurt them, did it?” Lup asks.

“No, it’s really soft, it felt good,” Lucretia answers. She sits on the bed and offers her hands to Lup, and Lup firmly pushes her down onto her back and raises her hands toward the headboard. She carefully ties Lucretia’s wrists, checking that there’s wiggle room between the tie and wrists and leaving plenty of play between wrists and headboard.

“How’s that feel, babe, it’s not too tight, is it?” she asks. 

Lucretia wiggles her fingers and flexes her wrists to check. “Just right,” she says happily. “I’m ready!”

“Okay, babe, spread your legs nice and wide—oh, Luc,” Lup breathes as Lucretia complies. “Oh, honey, you’re so beautiful!”

Lucretia blushes and wriggles a little. “Thank you,” she says sweetly.

Lup strokes her finger over Lucretia’s folds. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, it’ll feel so good for you,” she murmurs, ignoring her own growing erection. She stops for a moment to cast Silence, and Lucretia’s eyes go wide. “It’s kinda late, last time everyone was out,” she explains, “and I’m sure you’re about to be loud.” She picks up the vibrator and touches one of the runes. It buzzes to life, and she runs it up Lucretia’s inner thigh.

Lucretia giggles. “That tickles! Lup! Please, you know where I want it!” she cries.

Lup grins and gently settles the toy on Lucretia’s clit.

Lucretia arches her back and pulls hard at the tie. “Oh, fuck,” she moans, “oh, gods it’s a lot, it’s so good!”

Lup pulls the toy back, and Lucretia whimpers. Lup sets the toy back down on Lucretia’s clit again and this time Lucretia nearly screams. Lup touches another rune, and the vibrator pulses, making Lucretia squirm. Lucretia reaches her hands up and grips the tie tightly and rocks her hips up into the toy as she moans. Lup eases it back, not taking it away but just barely touching Lucretia with it.

“Please, Lup,” Lucretia gasps, “I’m so close, please!” Lup touches another rune and the vibrations speed up.

Lucretia falls apart. Lup holds the toy steady with one hand and gently caresses Lucretia’s hip with the other as Lucretia shoves her hips forward into the toy and pulls at the tie, feet sliding against the smooth sheets. Her face is a picture of pleasure as she calls Lup’s name, one syllable in a chant of “fuck” and “gods” and “please” and “yes”. Afterward she settles her hips back to the mattress and relaxes her hands, still quivering, but Lup follows her with the toy.

Lucretia feels the toy touch her again and writhes as the pleasure starts to build again. “Lup, it’s so much, please, I—“ Lucretia begins, but is interrupted as another orgasm hits her and whatever she is saying, Lup can’t understand it.

Lup smiles. “You look like you’re having so much fun, babe, I wish you could see yourself!” she says.

Lucretia moans. “Please, Lup, I’m so sensitive, please, I can’t, please—“ she whimpers, seemingly trying to wriggle both away from and onto the vibrator. Lup shifts the toy just a fraction and Lucretia bucks her hips and comes again with a thin moan ending with a sob.

Lup pulls the toy away, and Lucretia pants, trembling. “Doing okay, babe?” Lup asks, and Lucretia whines softly. “Want me inside you?” she asks.

Lucretia moans something Lup can’t hear.

“What is it, babe?” Lup asks, leaning closer to Lucretia’s mouth to hear her.

“My ass, please Lup, I want you,” moans Lucretia again.

Lup is a little surprised. She laughs. “Okay, babe, I’m gonna go slow at first though, I want it to feel good for you, alright?”

Lucretia nods. “The drawer,” she moans. Lup checks it and finds half a bottle of lube.

“Half gone, huh, babe? Sounds like fun times,” Lup teases. Lucretia moans again. “I’m gonna help you turn over, okay? Just let the tie twist,” Lup says, and helps Lucretia roll to her stomach.

Lup pulls Lucretia’s hips up and helps her to knees, and Lucretia pushes up to her elbows. Lup leans down and kisses Lucretia’s ass cheek, then bites it. Lucretia moans.

“Relax for me, honey, it’ll feel so good if you relax,” Lup says, rubbing Lucretia’s ass where she’s bitten it. She opens the bottle of lube and begins to coat Lucretia’s hole with it, pushing inside with a finger.

Lucretia squirms against Lup’s finger and clenches. “Please, Lup, I need it,” she whines.

”Better behave, your butt looks super spankable from this angle,” Lup teases. Lucretia giggles. “You’ll want all the lube you can get, trust me honey,” she says, checking that she has every bit of Lucretia slick enough. She rolls a condom on and lubes up the outside. “Ready, babe? I’ll go real slow, tell me if it’s too fast, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucretia answers.

Lup lines herself up and gently presses into Lucretia. Lucretia whimpers and clenches again, gripping the tie. “Relax, honey, if you don’t relax it won’t feel good,” Lup soothes, rubbing Lucretia’s ass in gentle circles. Lucretia takes a deep breath and relaxes, and Lup pushes inside slowly.

Lucretia moans as she stretches around Lup. “So big,” she whines as Lup starts to pull back slowly. “OH,” she grunts as Lup pushes back in again. She pushes back against Lup eagerly. “Rougher, please Lup, please,” she begs, “fuck me hard and spank me, I’ve been so good, please!”

Lup moans. “Babe, it’s so hot when you beg,” she says, giving Lucretia a light swat, just enough to feel it but not hard enough to hurt. “Dirty girl,” she says, spanking Lucretia again before reaching for the toy.

Lucretia moans, then wails as Lup brings the vibrator back to her clit. Lup speeds up and fucks Lucretia hard as she comes again, falling limp except for where Lup supports her hips and letting out a shuddering, sobbing cry that goes straight to Lup’s cock, sending Lup into her own orgasm as she drops the toy and grips Lucretia tightly.

Lucretia can’t think. She certainly can’t move, and as soon as Lup pulls out of her and lets go of her hips she flops to the bed, eyes closed and trembling all over with the aftermath of her orgasm. She’s dimly aware of Lup untying her hands and kissing them, rubbing her wrists and gently lowering her arms, leaning over her and rubbing her shoulders. She can vaguely hear something that sounds like praise, like “good girl” and “beautiful” and “so sexy”, coming from Lup, and rather than try to focus she lets it wash over her.

Lup slides down next to Lucretia and kisses her forehead. She rubs Lucretia’s back as she asks, “You okay, babe? You look like I fucked you unconscious; I didn’t mean to do that!”

“I’m so good,” Lucretia says, still blissed out. “I’m so thirsty.”

Lup chuckles. “Will you be okay here if I get you some water? I’d say don’t move but you don’t look like you can,” she notes.

“I’ll be good,” Lucretia answers. Lup chuckles again and pulls the covers over Lucretia.

“Be right back,” she says, and pulls on clothes from the pile on the floor before heading to get the water.

When she comes back, Lucretia’s eyes are open, but barely. Lup sits down on the bed and helps Lucretia roll over and sit up, then hands her a glass of water. Lucretia drinks the whole thing and hands the glass back, then leans on Lup with her head resting over Lup’s heart. “Thank you,” Lucretia says as Lup sets the glass on the night table. Lup strokes her hair, then swings her legs into the bed and slides them both down to the pillows. Lucretia lifts her head for a kiss, and Lup kisses her sweetly.

Lucretia settles back onto Lup’s chest and wraps an arm around her. Lup holds Lucretia close and presses little kisses to her forehead, and before she knows it Lucretia has fallen asleep.

Lup snuggles down further and closes her eyes, too. The bed is soft, and her girlfriend is cozy, and Lup falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s curious, the image I had for Lucretia’s vibrator is basically something from the Icicles line of blown-glass dildos but like, enchanted so it vibrates too.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you’d like to, you know I love reading ‘em!


End file.
